1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known flash device controls the emission of a flash based on the estimated temperature of a heat generating element, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 05-216096. Another known flash device measures the temperature of a heat generating element by using a contact temperature sensor, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 05-333408.